Will's Date
by Kiminochi
Summary: Chelsea convinces Will to go on a date with her. How do you think their date will go? Read to find out! "A date?" Will asked. Chelsea nodded vigorusly. "Yeah!" "Why are you asking me?" Chelsea pouted. "So you DON'T want to go a date with me then?"


Hi! It's me Kiminochi here again! I decided to do another Harvest Moon story again. It's a Will and Chelsea story. So if you don't like the pairing, you probably won't like it. But if you do, please read on! This is dedicated to supernae! She was the one who helped approved of this story! And I want to dedicate it to dearharuki cause she's a very great friend!

--

"A date?" Will asked. Chelsea just came in and barged into his boat and told him she wanted a date. Chelsea nodded vigorusly. "Mhm! Since I'm so busy and all, I never get to have any fun! So I was thinking if you want to spend it with me! You know, on a date!" Chelsea said.

Will thought for a while. "But why do you want to ask me to go on a date with you?" Will asked. Chelsea pouted. "So you _**don't**_ want to go on the date with me?" Chelsea said making her tone match her whole total expression.

"No! That's not what I'm saying!" Will said. Then Chelsea tilted her head. "Then what _**are**_ you trying to saying then?" Chelsea asked. "I. . .uh let's go on that date then." Will said unsurely, sighing in defeat. Chelsea got very happy and cheery. "HOORAY!! Let's go! I know the perfect place! We got the picnic, the walk, the sunset, and the surprise!" Chelsea exclaimed. She pulled on Will's arm and led him out of the door.

-Forest?-

"This is perfect! We''ll have our picnic here!" Chelsea said happily.

She set the mat and blankets on to the floor and put the food out. It was like a whole banquet! There were nicely cut sandwiches. Half the sandwiches were the regular sanwiches that consisted of fresh cucumbers, ripe tomatoes, and hard boiled egg slices in the sandwich. The other half were fruit sandwiches that consists of fresh nice and even slices of apples and strawberries. They also had some salad with fresh green lettuce and had many redish tomatoes, with some dressing and also some herbs off to the side. Then to drink, some nice wholesome strawberry milk that has had strawberry and milk mixed together so evenly. And for dessert, a nice rich tasting chocolate cake with 3 heavenly layers of rich milk chocolate cake and white vanilla icing in between the layers then more chocolate that has been drizzled on top. Then sushi as a little side snack.

Will saw all the food and was amazed. He saw food like this before but he never seen it so beautiful and delicate like. "You made all of this?" Will asked, still astonished. Chelsea shook her head. "Do you know that kind old lady in that rundown cafe?" Chelsea asked. Will nodded.

"Yeah. Her name is Fariina, right?" Will asked. Chelsea nodded. "Yeah! She helped me out and she helped plan out the date too. She's a very kind woman." Chelsea said. Will sat down and then Chelsea plopped down next to him. "I had a hard time collecting the milk, herbs, eggs, and fish. . . but it was worth it! I get to spend the whole day with you! " Chelsea said happily.

Will blushed a bit. "Let's eat the food. It'll be a waste if we don't eat it." Will said. "Ok!" Chelsea was about to grab a sandwich until they heard a noise from the bushes. "Eeh!? Who's there?" Chelsea asked. Then a boy and a man in very weird clothes and leopard printing came out of the bushes. Chelsea screamed and clutched on to Will tightly.

"Shiba. . .get. . .food. . . yummy." the man said. The boy looked at the picnic basket. Chelsea was a bit scared that some bunch or creepy people came out of nowhere. "Will. . .Who are they?" Chelsea whispered to Will. "I don't know." Will whispered back.

"Who a-are you people?" Chelsea asked. The boy spoke up. "Me Shiba. -points at man- That Wada. My step-father. Who you two?" Shiba said. Chelsea and Will were looking at eachother. "Um. . . My name is Chelsea. And this guy is Will. Nice to meet you?" Chelsea said nervously. "Did you want something from us?" Will asked nervously.

They both looked around. "We want food. So give us food so we no hunt." Shiba said. Will and Chelsea nodded. The two indians or cavemen grabbed some of the food. "Thank. . . good food. . .bye." Said Wada. Then Wada left. "Why you two in jungle? You two have no place in jungle." Shiba said. "This was the jungle? I thought this was the forest!" Chelsea exclaimed. "Forest is on other island. Thank you for good food." Shiba said gratefully and left.

"That was very weird. . . But now we don't have any food." Chelsea said. Will looked at Chelsea. "So what's next on our date?" Will asked trying to lighten up the mood. Chelsea got more happier. "Oh yeah! Let's take a walk! Come on go!" Chelsea said.

-In town-

"Hi! Hello! -waves frantically- Nice to see you again!" Chelsea said to all the people she saw. Will was a little embarassed with the situation while Chelsea just kept on waving. Chelsea saw Julia, and her mom, Masell. Then she stopped walking and went to talk with them, also making Will come into the conversation.

"Hi Julia, Hi Masell." Chelsea said to them. Julia smiled. "Oh Chelsea! It's been such a while since we actually talked! You know, work and all." Julia said. Chelsea smiled. "Yeah! Work is so tough now. But I'm trying my best! But I decided to take a break and hang out with Will today!" Chelsea said.

Masell and Julia smiled. Will was getting a bit embarassed. Chelsea was still her happy self. "So you two are dating huh?" Masell said. "We're not actually-" Will was cut off by Chelsea. "Of course we are! That's why we're on a date right now!" Chelsea said. Julia was not surprised. "So how long have you two been dating then?" Julia asked. "Let's change the subject." Will said. He was really embarassed by these questions.

"Alright, So how are you doing in the business?" Chelsea asked. Masell smiled. "Well, we're doing great! The animals are very healthy! You should buy some and add more to the family!" Masell said. Chelsea laughed nervously. "I don't think I would have the money for another family member."

"Hm. . . So you _**don't**_ want a new family member then?" Julia asked. Chelsea nodded. "Yeah. I wouldn't have the money for it." Chelsea said. Julia shook her head. "Not the animals. Something more like a baby." Julia was trying to hint her. "Pregnancy potions? Well, I've been thinking on using them. . .but I don't know which ani-" Julia cut off Chelsea.

"No. Not that. Someone that you'll need in the future, let's use a little kid for example. Like Eliza. She has a big and strong _blank_. Then Will can be a _blank_ too someday!" Julia said. Chelsea thought. Will finally got what Julia was trying to say! "It's a-" Chelsea was cut off by Will. "Sorry! It's kinda getting late and we still have more stuff to do on our date. Maybe next time?" Will said.

Chelsea realized that too, not Julia's hint but she forgot about the date. "Oh right I forgot! Thanks for reminding me, Will! We gotta go!" Chelsea exclaimed. Chelsea started grabbing Will's hand and dragging him behind as she kept running towards the beach.

"Bye Julia and Masell!! We'll talk again I promise!" Chelsea said and waved without looking back. Masell waved back still knowing that she wouldn't even see. Julia was smiling and laughing. "Will must have been so embarassed! You can see by the look on his face. And dear Chelsea still doesn't get it. I bet she was about to say teddybear." Julia said laughing. Masell had to laugh too.

-Beach-

"Wow! Look at the sunset! I know we had to wait 2 hours. . . but the view was well worth it!" Chelsea exclaimed. Everything was all blended and colorful. With pinks, blues, purples, and yellows, It was a very amazing sigt to see. The nice, cool, and soothing salty air made it lighten up the mood alot. Almost nothing can disturb it.

"Remember Julia told you that question and you were about to answer it, before I interupted it. I just want to know. . . what were you about to say?" Will asked. "Well, I was going to say teddybear." Chelsea said. Will laughed. Chelsea pouted. "I'm sorry, but teddybear wasn't the right word." Will said.

Chelsea smiled. "Then it's a good thing that you stopped me so I couldn't say anything so stupid in front of them." Chelsea said. Will smiled. "It's no problem." Will said.

"I'm glad that I could watch it with you. . ." Chelsea said and her head fell on Will's shoulder. Will blushed slightly but still remained in this position. "Yeah. I'm glad I'm watching it with you too." Will said. Chelsea sighed. "You probably have much of everything, don't you Will? A boat, rich clothes, a cute face." Chelsea said. Will blushed. "I don't actually have everything. . ." Will said. "Huh? What don't you have?" Chelsea said questioningly. Will was about to answer when someone came and went up to them.

"Hey, have you seen my daddy? I thought he was supposed wait for me here." Eliza said. Will and Chelsea shook their heads. "Do you need any help?" Will asked. Eliza shook her head. "I was waiting so I could build the tower together with him." Eliza simply said.

Chelsea and Will gave confused looks to eachother. "What kind of tower are you talking about?" Chelsea asked. Eliza cutely put on a little smile. "I want to visit my mommy up in heaven! I just have to build a tower big enough to reach her!" Eliza said determingly. Chelsea sweatdropped a little. 'She has so much fire in her.' Chelsea thought.

"I'll help. Do you want me to?" Chelsea asked. Will came in. "I can also help. What do you need is to do then?" Will asked. Chelsea looked at Will surprisingly. "Will. . ." Eliza smiled so happily. "Alright! We just have to think like my daddy! Think strong and buff!" Eliza said. And then she showed her little muscles. Will and Chelsea laughed.

The three of them spent the whole 2 next hours into making a tower, but they would fail every time. But it was so late, they had to stop. and go home and get some sleep.

"It's getting really late. You should go home Eliza. We'll walk you home so don't worry." Will said. Eliza nodded and Will carried Eliza all the way to her home. "Maybe we can rebuild it. We can do it again. So don't worry. I'll help you rebuild the tower to get to your mommy." Will said.

Eliza smiled. "You're just like my daddy. He wants to help me find my mommy. Thank you. I hope you be one of the greatest daddys in the world! I know! Because my daddy is one of them." Eliza said. Will blushed. Chelsea giggled. "You probably would be a great daddy. I'm jealous of the girl who marries you, Will." Chelsea said.

"Then you should marry Will then before any other girls get him!" Eliza said happily. Chelsea giggled. "That sounds like a great idea!" Chelsea said. Poor Will was blushing so much. It was a good thing that it was dark out or they would make fun of his cherry colored face now.

"You two should stop teasing me." Will said. Will's blush was now fading. Eliza smiled. "I'm sorry." Eliza said. Chelsea was still smiling. "How would you know I'm not actually teasing you?" Chelsea said. Then Will's face turned into a cherry red color again.

-Later-

"Well, I guess this is bye. I'll see you tommorow." Will said. They were at Chelsea's house. They already took Eliza home. Will was about to leave, Chelsea called out to him. "Wait! We forgot to do one last thing on our date!" Chelsea exclaimed. Will turned back.

"Listen, maybe we can do that tommorow. . . it's late and you probably must be tir-" Will was cut off when he felt something soft on his face. Chelsea's smooth pink lips touched Will's cheek. Chelsea pulled back. "Surprise! That was last on the list! It _**was**_ a surprise wasn't it?" Chelsea asked. Will only nodded. "Good Night Will! Sweet Dreams!" Chelsea said.

Then Chelsea went towards Will adn whispered in his ear, "You probably have everything you want now right?" Chelsea asked. Then Chelsea went inside her house afer she gave him another little peck on the cheek. Will went home and this question always popped in his head. 'What just happened?'

Maybe it was time to pop up the **_BIG_** question. All he needed was the perfect time, place, and the perfect blue feather to do it. He just has to wish that no one will interupt.

--

**Author's notes:** Will and Chelsea have known eachother for 3 years but this is their first date. It was either Chelsea was so busy with her farmwork to go on a date or either Will was to shy and didn't even know if Chelsea actually liked him back so he didn't ask her out on dates.

Hi! Did you like it? Then Review! I thought this was a little more longer than Just A Smile. To make you guys seem more interested in my stories, I can email people summaries BEFORE they get put on Fanfiction. Just state it in your review or PM me and I'll give you some of the summaries of my upcoming stories. Just to let you guys know, there will be sequels to these one-shots. But not a new chapter. It's a new story. So you'll see a sequel for Just A Smile later. There will be a sequel for Will's date, and a story with the pairing MarkxChelsea. I'll start working on it!

-Kiminochi


End file.
